


Roommates

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Leopold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Regina and Emma are roommates and Regina suffers a nightmare, going to Emma for comfort.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story alludes to abuse from Cora and Leopold, so just be wary.

_ “You’re to marry him, Regina. By the end of the month. You will give him children and do as he asks with no questions, he is to be your husband,” Cora says, looking down her nose at her daughter. “Do you understand me, Regina?” _

_ Regina lowers her eyes, frowning softly. “Yes, mother.” _

_ Her mother’s grip on her arm is verging on painful and she flinches away, disappointment flashing across her mother’s face. _

_ … _

_ “Hello, Regina,” Leopold voice washes over her, and she looks up in time to see his gaze drop across her body. And she feels empty, hollow, like a vase out on display. “Your mother’s description didn’t do you justice.” _

_ His fingers graze down her cheek, and the side of her neck, dropping lower. _

_ She flinches and his eyes harden. “You will learn to love me. You are stuck with me now.” _

_ His voice is hard, his frame looming over Regina’s, breath hitting her face as he leans closer. _

_. _

She startles awake, eyes zipping around the room for a man who isn’t there. She clutches a hand to her chest, this part of her past hard to forget and painful whenever she is reminded of it. As her heartbeat slows a touch she glances at the clock on her bedside table, it reads 3:42 a.m.

Her roommate was probably home by now. Emma having the closing shifts at the bar this week.

Regina settles her feet against the cold wood floor and moves into the hallway. She tells herself she’s simply checking to make sure her roommate was home, tucked into her own bed. But really she’s making sure this was real and Emma was okay, hadn’t decided to just not come home. And realistically she could have just checked her phone, Emma would have texted if there was an issue, but she didn’t think of that until she was halfway down the hallway.

She glances at the picture on the wall. 

Emma had suggested they take it, the two of them in their little home. Good Friends? Regina couldn’t convince herself of that when her heart beats a little too strong at Emma’s presence. In the picture, the two women are squished together into the frame. It’s a little blurry but it’s Regina’s favourite photo by far.

Regina lifts her hand as she round the corner to Emma’s room, ready to knock on the door, only to find it’s already open.

Regina steps into the room silently and sees Emma laying across the bed, a book open resting against her legs. Emma looks up at her, blonde curls framing her face, eyes beginning to show signs of the exhaustion of her long work day.

Regina clears her throat, fingers playing along the hem of her t-shirt. “I had a nightmare again.”

Emma’s eyes soften and she shuffles over, holding the blanket up for Regina to crawl under.

Regina hides her flush with a smile and climbs in beside Emma.

Regina curls against Emma’s side, arm reaching across Emma’s waist. Emma’s fingers begin trailing light movements along Regina’s arm, a soothing gesture as Regina falls back into a restful sleep, no more dreams of her mother and Leopold plaguing her this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. I pumped it out pretty fast so obviously there will be mistakes but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Comments are lifeblood, leave me your thoughts! :D
> 
> Based off the prompt I found while browsing pinterest: Person A and Person B of your OTP share an apartment, but have separate rooms. Person B has a nightmare one night and is really rattled by it. They get out of bed and walk down the hallway to knock on Person A’s door. The door is already open and Person B walks into the room silently. They go up to Person A’s bed to find they are already awake. Person B tells Person A they had a nightmare. Person A scoots over in the bed and lets Person B curl up with them and they fall asleep like this.


End file.
